The Strangest Night
by CharmyPI-5 the VIII
Summary: Don doesn't like having to "chaperone" Casey and Raph when they go to bars. But this will definitely end up being a night NO-ONE will forget anytime soon. No matter how much they try.


Just something I thought up on my late nights. I'm kind of proud of it actually

"Come on bro, you'll only be gone for a few hours, then you can get back to your doomsday device."

Donnie glanced back at Raph, his second oldest brother. It was so early in the evening that he almost found it hard to believe Raph was asking for favors. Especially this one. And he didn't want to be taken away from his work, "I'm working on a machine that will always allow fresh coffee to be available. I don't particularly want to spend my evening in a bar." He turned back to the small mechanical device, picking up a screwdriver

"For you, that _is_ a doomsday device. Besides you know that Leo is off being 'Fearless' and I don't trust Mikey with freaking cough medicine. It's all just to be safe Don you know that. I never drink that much, _rarely_."

Donnie tried to ignore that quick word under Raph's' breath. But it was true, Raph and Casey might be drinking buddies (with Raph's attitude no one ever 'carded' him) and he hardly drank enough to get drunk (Casey never made that promise). It was always smart to have a Designated Driver with them; however, since it was always him Raph had changed the title to "Designated Don". Meaning it was ALWAYS him. DONNIE had to pay the tab at the end of the night. DONNIE had to break up all the fights (Raph was still Raph after all). DONNIE had to sit by Casey and Raph in the bathroom as they vomited up most of Mikey's cooking. And DONNIE had to put together his special 'hangover cure" every morning. (For some reason, even if Raph didn't get drunk, he'd always get the worst hangovers.).

This time though Donnie was DETERMINED to not be suckered into another long and endless night that could be used on Coffee Nirvana. But, as he felt Raph kneed his shoulders gently with his thumbs he bounced his forehead off his workbench top and sighed heavily

He knew that he had lost

(#)(#)(#)(#)

So within the hour, the two brothers were dressed up in their best disguises and entering "Iron Eye Bar" Which was Raph and Casey's favorite joint. As usual it was filled to the brim with bikers, thugs (along with others who Don was sure hadn't finished a high school diploma), and cast in a haze of smoke. But Raph was treated like an old pal ,returned several high 5's and joined Casey at the bar (the two already talking smack about each others "mothers"). But Donnie could already recognize several individuals who he had to knock out of previous occasion (and ,unfortunately, they seemed to recognize him). But he did his best to wave and be friendly before settling next to Raph at the bar. Settling into his role as "Designated Donnie". Right now all he could hope was that-

"Hey Don!" came the voice friendly voice of the 'barmaid' Andi or, as Don liked to think of her, as the only real reason he didn't lose brain cells coming to such a establishment (of course, calling a bar a establishment probably wouldn't help his popularity). Normally Donnie didn't like to talk to any humans, but he didn't know if it was because the lights were low, or because she understood his physics jokes but he didn't hate her company. As far as he knew, she was a college student studying theoretical physics. But he also really couldn't' get a good image of what she looked like besides the tattoo of Schrödinger's equation on her wrist or her brown hair which was always in a ponytail. Either way, talking to her or even playing "Periodic Tic-Tack-To" made these visits nice, "Did you get on the list to use the Particle Accelerator?"

"Still on the waiting list for the waiting list. Apparently having a 4.0 GPA means nothing if you're not willing to sleep with the benefactors son."

Donnie smiled slightly, but glanced over as Casey and Raph burst out laughing, realizing he hadn't been keeping tabs on their drinking (that way he knew how much of his hangover cure to give them later), "How much have they had so far?"

"Raph's had one beer, and Casey is 2 ahead of them. Might be a long night, do you want the usual?"

"Yes Please." He heard the sound of scraping plastic the fizz of carbonation before she slid forward a scotch glass of Root Beer. He did his best to ignore the sounds of obnoxious snickers of strangers before smiling back at the bartender, "Thanks Andi."

That's when Raph get up and touch his shoulder lightly, "I'll be right back." before heading in the direction of the bathroom.

Donnie did a quick glance on Casey (who had his head on the bar-counter asleep) and was about to take a sip of his Root Beer when a hand slapped him heavily on the back (Donnie was actually scared the slapper might feel his shell) but when he turned to see who had taken the seat on his other side, he was somewhat relieved to see a think burly young man with a big beard and a stupid smile. He seemed about two beers from reliving "The Hangover". Don immediately recognized him as a frequent visitor (not a very pleasant one either) and always thought of him as 'Beard'. Also, unfortunately, Beard seemed to recognize him, "Glad to see you back Lightweight, babysitting for your brothers again?"

Don was confused till he realized that Beard was including Casey as one of his 'brothers'. And, as he glanced over at the sleeping 'Goongala Champion' he found no harm in saying, "Yeah,"

"You gotta lighten up _sister_; everyone around here is having a great time except you." (But Donnie knew that Beard wasn't over here for his own wellbeing), "And tight lips over there." he nodded over to Andi (There we go). He picked up his beer glass again (about same carrying capacity of a mixing bowl) and began to chug it with a disgusting slurping out drinking it so fast that some of it was leaking onto his beard. Causing Don to fight a grimace, "Yes, because this is _SO_ healthy."

"Don't' belittle me sister. Beer is full of grain and can reduce your chances of having a stroke up to 20%."

Donnie blinked and glanced back at Andi, "Was that actually intelligent?"

"You're looking at the moron psych major whose running all the lab schedules at our college." before leaning back over the counter to get Beard's attention, "Make it last, ok? You're getting cut off after this."

Of course, Beard looked as though she was insane, "what the hell? Didn't you just hear my masterful speech? Do you want me to have a stroke?"

"It's my job, and a stroke might be beneficial for you."

Donnie covered his mouth slightly, trying to keep from laughing. But Beard rested his arm on the bar counter slightly, wiggling hairy eyebrows at the bar-maid, "You know, you would of gotten that campus job if you had just gone through protocol="

"And I've told you, there's as much chance of that happening as you getting an actually medical license."

Beard's face fell with anger. He grabbed his empty bear glass and lunged over the counter to grab the beer tab causing Andi to stumble back away and into the glass shelf. Donnie immediately grabbed Beard by the shoulders and threw him off the counter and turned back to the bar and leaned over, "Andi?! Andi are you-" hands grabbed him from behind and yanked him away, and he found himself surrounded by several angry bikers (probably people who Beard paid their tab). Immediately one threw a punch had Donnie duck, his fist shooting out and catching him in the chest, shoving him back and back kicking a thug who had come up to his right. When he saw a goon to his front, rushing at him, He raised his fists into defensive position again.

"GOONGALA!' came the cry from the now very awake Casey, as he tackled the goon to the left. But the sound of a gun being cocked filled the bar with silence. At first it filled Don with horror till he realized that Andi was the one holding the gun,

"Anyone else touches him and I'll have probable cause. And for those you who don't know what that is, I suggest you back down anyway. "

Slowly the goons backed up (more in fear of the gun then anything else). And when Andi winked at Donnie it caused him to smile in relief.

Suddenly something shattered against his skull, pain shooting through his head and sent him falling to the ground

(#)(#)(#)(#)

One downfall of being a mutant turtle (or rather, mutant ANYTHING) was the fact that he had to wait till everyone else left before he could use the bathroom. But he didn't mind it, alteast Donnie was out and not in the sewers for once. He was sure even Donnie was having a good time talking to his bar-lady friend.

But as he was washing his hands his 'ninja ears' picked up the sound of slamming bodies and the sound of shattering glass. Raph hurried out of the bathroom and the first thing he saw other then the fact that everyone was now up against the wall, was that Beard (he really didn't know the guys name) laying with a bloody nose on his back, and Donnie on his back with Casey and the Bar-lady (Andi was it? Donnie was always talking to her) kneeling by him Andi to the front and Raph holding in sitting position from behind. Raph quickly slid over and lightly pushed Andi out of the way (not too roughly, but enough to block her view) he took his little brothers face into his hands, rolling it around too afraid to remove his scarf or sunglasses in public, "Donnie? Don? Are you ok?!"

Donnie raised his head slightly, a slightly loopy smile on his face, "Whydya do that? I liked the other view better Raphie."

Raph blinked, "What the shell!?" he glared over at Casey and Andi, "I was gone for 4 seconds! What happened?!"

Andi spoke up, "It's not his fault, Beard-" (ok, so no one knew his real name?)-"knocked me into the glass rack and Donnie threw him off me, that's when a bar fight started up and Casey tried to help him. I got the shotgun out to calm them down but Beard hit Donnie in the head with a glass cup."

"SO what's wrong with him?!"

"I think he has a concussion, but you shoved me out of the way before I could see his eyes."

"Uh yeah. Sorry about that, Don's…sensitive about his eyeballs." Smooth Raph. He stood up, gently taking Donnie by the hands and pulling him up (Casey helping him from behind). Donnie swayed slightly, holding his arms out to the side with a joyous look on his face, "heehee who put on the vibrating floor?"

Raph turned to see Beard sitting up slowly and leapt over to him, grabbing him by the front and slamming him back into the ground with 'brain knocker' force. Pulling him so close Raph could count the veins in his frightened eyes, Speaking through his teeth, "Listen CAREFULLY, if you EVER touch **_MY_** brother or his friend again I'll pound your beard into your skull, and pound your skull into your spine, **_capiche_**?"

"RAPH!"

Out of the comer of his eye he could see Donnie running out of the bar with Casey and Andi running after him. HE gave Beard (who now smelled strongly of urine) one last shake before running after them. When he saw Andi and Casey outside looking around frantically his panic rose, "Where's' Don?!"

"I dunno!" Casey glanced down the alley; "He just shouted something about Daleks and next thing I know he's running out the door." he looked down the road, "Dang that sucker can be fast when he wants to be."

Raph growled heavily before noticing Andi pulling on a white long coat and , realizing, that this would only add to the number of issues, "Andi go back inside before you get fired-"

"I'm taking early leave, I'm not abandoning Don." she glanced around, "I'll see if he went this way." before taking off down the street. Raph could already tell by Casey's' face that he was having the same terrifying thoughts that he was but he grabbed Casey by the back of the shirt, "This way bonehead! Scream and run!" and took off running down the opposite way.

Unfortunately Casey was a master of blabbing and running, "_RAPH-WHAT-ARE-WE-GOING-TO-DO-DONNIES-GONE-NUTS-AND-LOOSE-ON-NEW-YORK-AND-ANDI'S-GOING-TO-SEE-HE'S-A-FREAKING-TURTLE_-"

"What else can we do!? We need all the help we can get, all we have to do is get Donnie back before he reveals himself and drag him back by his concussion driven mask." before turning a corner, kneeling by a dumpster (hoping Donnie was playing 'hide and seek'), but when he only saw sleeping rats (at least, he hoped they were sleeping). He got back up and cupped his hands around his mouth, "DON! DONNIE! THIS ISN'T FUNNY! IF YOU DON'T' COME BACK RIGHT NOW I'M DESTROYING YOUR COFFEE DOOMSDAY DEVICE!" but the only response was the awakening of several cranky New-Yorkers. Raph took back off out of the alley with Casey close behind, "Why the shell is Donnie acting like a nut-job anyway?! Shouldn't he be counting sheep with a blow to the head-"

"Just be grateful he IS awake, and hope he STAYS that way, concussions can make even the most sensible person nuts."

"So, it would make Leo act like Mikey?" he was a bit surprised at Casey's insight on concussions (then again, Casey probably had enough of them). That's when he got an idea and slid to a stop with Casey by his side, "If we're close enough, I should be able to hear his shell-cell ringing." he took out his shell cell and quickly tapped in Donnie's number. Immediately the sound of ringing filled the air, echoing over the narrow street which filled Raph with hope till his eyes followed the ringing to the shell cell Casey had in his hand, and hung up his phone so hard that it cracked the plastic'" WHY THE SHELL DO YOU HAVE DON'S PHONE?!"

"HE dropped it at the bar! Excuse _me_ for being a good friend!"

Raph turned to search elsewhere when Don's phone went off again and froze. It could be Leo, calling to see if they were all ok. He was tempted to let Casey continue to hold it with a dumbfounded look on his face, but if it was Leo, and they DIDN'T' pick up, chances are he'd jump into the Turtle Copter and hunt them down. Raph took the phone slowly before realizing it wasn't Leos' name and picked it up, "Andi!? How the shell do you have Don's number?! And why is your number in his phone-"

"Not the moment Raph! I see Don-" but her voice broke off slightly,

Raph shook his phone slightly, as though THAT would help, "Where where?!"

"Theodore Street, by the Gondola-" her voice broke again, but she suddenly shouted, "DON GET OFF THERE! THE -RAIN'S-" but was disconnected

Raph quickly hung up and took off running again, Casey close behind him, "we have to get there NOW.'

"What was she saying on the phone? The rain's coming?"

"How the shell should I know?!" he demanded, he wasn't in the mood to decipher the stupid word. But when his feet his rail-road tracks his heart skipped a beat and added speed to his footsteps. He wrapped an arm around Casey before launching them at a fire escape and scrambling up it. When he reached the top he let Casey go. He didn't care about being seen. Because Andi wasn't warning Donnie about the 'rain'.

She was warning him about a freaking TRAIN.

Now on the rooftops, they reached Theodore Street just as the thunderous sound of cracking railroad pas overhead on raised railings. Raph wasted no time in leaping to the ground the smell of something rancid hanging in the air, looking around frantically, but no one was in sight. Even, forbid, a body .He quickly cupped his hands around his mouth again, "DONNIE! ANDI-"

The sound movement coming from his right led him to a dumpster up next to the building. He hurried over (Casey just now reaching ground level) and lifted the lid, his hopes fading as he only saw Andi lying in there, an open box of Chinese food over her head, "Andi!?" he quickly reached in and took her by the arm and pulled her out, "I thought you said Don was here?!"

"He was, he was up on the train tracks yelling about how even worms needed hugs. I climbed up after him, but he still wouldn't' leave. We were about to be crushed when he picked me up and leapt off and we landed here. But he got out and closed the lid after him I couldn't get out."

Raph slammed his hand into his face angrily, his stupid brainiac brother. But he was relieved he had the sense to keep from getting hurt. That meant that Don's reflexes' were in, use that might save his life, "You didn't hear him say anything after he climbed out?"

She put her hand to her chin (pulling off some cooked carrots), thinking then her eyes lit up, "I heard him gagging, I think he might of thrown up…he did look green (this caused Raph and Casey to glance at each other nervously)….I think I might of heard him say something about a guy named Savanti….."Ruining bones"?"

Despite the outward calmness Raph was giving off, it didn't change the fact he was that much closer to having a heart attack. Now Donnie talking about their stupid adventures!? This was bad this was really bad-

"Uh, Raph?"

'Not now Casey." he growled heavily putting his hands over his hooded head and scratching his scalp furiously as though hoping it would jump start his sense of reason, he had to think straight. He needed think about where Donnie would run off to now, he could be anywhere! What if he got into another fight?! What if he really got hit by a train?! What if he decided that he couldn't stand another second without going to go find Stephen Hawking and profess his enormous bro-crush on him-?

"RAPHAEL!"

Raph glared over at Casey using all his self will not to shove his best friends head into Donnie's vomit, "What the shell is it?! Can't you see I'm trying to-?"

"I know where Don's at!"

Pause, blink, _confusion_? 'What?"

"Didn't you say you ran into, um." he glanced over at Andi. Raph knew he was realizing that Andi had no idea of their "mutant turtle nature" and was trying to think of a way to explain his realization without revealing it. "Remember when you all went to the dinosaur museum? And you ran into that punk from your old school? Savanti?"

Raph nodded, but this was the stupidest cover up ever

"Well, remember that he kept…insulting the dinosaur bones? And it made Donnie mad? So maybe he's at the museum right now."

"Building a bridge to cross a puddle, aint ya?" but it still made him want to flat out hug him, "Where's the museum at?!"

"On the corner of Thomas and Roosevelt, just a few blocks from here-"

But Raph didn't wait for him to finish before he was off running again, leaving Casey and Andi far in the dust. But he didn't care, he didn't care he was literally jumping over cars and sliding up walls. He didn't care that people were looking at him as though he were crazy. He didn't even care when his hood fell back for a second before he was able to catch it.

Finally the familiar shape of the "Brooklyn Museum came into view." he climbed the stairs in a single bound and pressed himself up against the glass. The lights were already out and there appeared to be no guards around. Raph shook the doors slightly to see if Donnie had broken them in yet, but they were still firmly locked. Growling he quickly made his way around back, seeing one of the emergency exits, even though it was in place he saw that the security swipe thing (he had no idea what it was called) was hanging from the wall slightly. After looking at it closer he saw that several wires had been tampered with and growled slightly, "Great, not only is he still a ninja master, but also still a freaking genius." ensured the alarm wouldn't go off, he slid into the building.

Even though Raph didn't like museums, he was sure now that he DEFINITELY didn't like them at night. Even though he was highly trained, keeping to the shadows to keep out of the security camera's view he moved through the displays and ducking down behind a glass case. As he raised his head slowly over the panel his eyes caught the glimpse of the displays items and had to bite his tongue to keep from crying out.

Mummies

A freaking mummy, looking back at him with hollow eyes and a tortured twisted jaw (sure, it probably wasn't that bad, but its how he was going to have nightmares about it later). Keeping an eye out for his brother, he hissed between his teeth, "Don? Donnie-" why the shell didn't he remember where the Dino-exhibits was-

"Raph?"

The voice was small, and soft. But it was definitely a voice (and not one of the freaking mummies coming to life, Raph had ENOUGH problems as it was). He hurried forward and through the archway and into the Dino exhibit before pausing and glancing up at the security camera's, Luckily they seemed to be off , relief filing him till he realized that he couldn't see Donnie anywhere, "Don-"

"Raaaphhie!"

Realizing where the voice was really coming from, his eyes fell on the T-Rex display, slowly going up the bones till he saw Donnie hanging from the ribs, hoody askew and over his head revealing his plastron. His arms waving in every which way. At first Raph though Donnie was trying to get his help but then realized that Don was simply waving at him (or rather where he thought he was), "Raphie Raphie! Look at me! I was eaten by a Tyrannosaurus Rex!"

Raph sighed heavily running a hand over his face, a small beeping sound coming from his belt, "Just don't' fall Donnie, Ok?"

"It's ok Raphie, being digested is FUN!"

Raph shook his head slightly and picked up the phone," Case?"

"Raph? Are you in the museum? Did you find Donnie?"

"Yeah, he's hanging off the T-Rex exhibit, where are you?"

"Me and Andi are outside-" but there was a small scuffle, and Andi's voice broke over, "He's hanging off the T-Rex skeleton!? You tell Donald to get off there right now!"

"I'm working on it-wait. Donald? Donnie's full name isn't Donald." though it would be quite hilarious if it was.

"Then what is it?"

"It's Donatello you dolt!"

"SO, you're names Raphael and his is Donatello?"

"What's the problem with_" the realization hit him and cause him to slap his phone against his forehead. Of course there was a problem, not everyone had freaking Renaissances names. So much for a freaking low-cover, "So what?" he added

"Never mind, here we'll come in and help you-"

"Whate-NO!' he shouted into the phone after glancing around and seeing Donnie's hoody falling right onto the ground, ("Look Raphie! I don't have a belly button!"), "You guys can't come in here!"

"Why not?!"

Good question, why shouldn't a normal person (Casey sure as hell didn't count as normal) walk right on in and see his teenage mutant turtle brother without a shirt?! No big deal! Why not put it on NB-freaking C! Then, before he could stop himself he blurted, "He's naked!"

"Don's _naked_?! He's hanging off a T-Rex skeleton _naked_?!"

"I know it doesn't make sense! Would I make this up!? I'll get him dressed again and get him home. Just get back to your dorm ok?" there followed a small pause, as Raph prayed that his lie would be taken,

A tired sigh came over, "Fine but I'm calling later to see if he's ok."

"Deal." with relief he hung up the phone and turned back to his brother who was still smiling at him drunkenly, he shook his head slightly before walking up to the underside of the massive beast, "Don? Don't move ok? I'm coming up!"

"K-VelociRaphtor. Just don't' get eaten ok?"

"OK whatever." Raph didn't care what kind of dino Donnie had mixed with his name. He just wanted to get his brother down. Just like when he had gone dino surfing in the Mesozoic era. Raph had to take into fact of the dino now had no skin or cartilage for that matter (for some reason it made him hungry for some Mesozoic fish.) he leapt up the tail gently, the bones shifting slightly under his weight but otherwise stood still. Grinning he ran the rest of the way up to the back bones and within reach of Donnie, he knelt down on the bone and reached down but his hand passed a few inches from Donnie's foot., "Donnie give me a hand here."

But Donnie frowned up at him," but….I is being digested…"

"Don if you don't give me your freaking hand I'll make sure you're REALLY digested."

The confused brother's eyes filled with alarm, sitting up from his hanging position (noting a strain on his face, as though he was in slightly pain) he reached up and took Raph's hand. Raph quickly braced his feet and pulled Donnie up slowly, as soon as Donnie was in standing position Raph draped his arm over his shoulders and dropped down off the spine, catching the ribs with one hand to soften his descent to his feet. Only then did allow himself to turn back to his brother, even though he was greatly relieved to see him, it didn't stop the vein from pulsing in his head, "Donnie you had me freaking worried sick-"

Donnie opened his mouth to say something but his form wavered slightly his arms wrapping up around his stomach as he hung his head, immediately Raph pushed his anger back and put an arm under Donnie's shoulders, "Easy" and gently lowering him to sit on the ground, "Don? Donnie are you ok?"

His younger brother shook his head, "My stomach keeps exploding and my head REALLY hurts.'"

IT took Raph a little bit to realize that Donnie was referring to 'throwing up' and quickly felt his forehead; even though it wasn't warm it was definitely cold. He cursed slightly, "Dam Donnie." he stood up to go get Donnie' top-wear when he heard footsteps. He hurried back over and shoved Donnie on the ground (being gentle with his head) and laid down on top of his squirming brother ("Raph I don't wanna play sandwich right now") and putting a hand over his mouth. Already Raph was imagining the worse case scenario: they had triggered the wrath of some demi-dino-god who was now searching for them to throw in the pits of boiling beer. Or they had triggered a security alarm and someone was coming to check it out.

He'd rather take his chances with the demi-dino-god.

Raph pressed him and Donnie further into the faux dirt, ready to do whatever it took to take down the incomer, when a familiar New-York accent shouted out, "Raph! Donnie! Where are you?!"

"Casey?" boy he was happy to hear that idiot's voice, "Casey! We're over here!" he stood up from the dirt and hurried to the archway only to collide with the hockey mask wearing vigilante, "Why are you wearing your mask?"

"I don't want to be seen on the security camera's dolt-" he paused and glanced behind Raph, "Why the heck is Donnie rolling in the dirt?"

Raph sighed, turning around to see the faux dust flying up from Donnie rolling around ("Rolling in the hay rolling in the hay!") "Just help me get his shirts back on wouldja?" hurrying back over to Donnie with Casey close behind, "I thought you were walking Andi back to her dorm?"

"I was going to, but she called up some of her cousins Marine buddies who lived nearby." he quickly knelt behind Donnie, helping him up to a sitting position as the turtles head rolled around like a bobble head. It took a little bit before Raph was finally able to get Donnie's shirts over his head and arms through the sleeves. When he was done he pressed his hands against Donnie's cheeks, "He's still cold as shell, we need to get him back to the Lair."

Casey nodded in agreement, but Donnie's hazy eyes suddenly fell sad, "The Lair? I don't wanna go back…I'm always there…I like being here."

"I know bro, but there's a lot of things at the Lair that can make you feel better, you don't want your stomach exploding anymore right?" when Donnie nodded he reached forward and took Donnie by the hands, gently pulling him back up to his feet and slinging his arm over his neck. Casey joined him on the other side.

(#)(#)(#)(#)

Truly, up until now Raph though the most terrible sound in the world was Mikey screaming about getting his foot run over by a spike wheeled dirt bike, and the insane complaining that followed weeks afterwards.

"There's antimony, arsenic, aluminum, selenium, and hydrogen and oxygen and nitrogen and rhenium, and nickel, neodymium, neptunium, germanium, and iron, americium, ruthenium, uranium, Europium, zirconium, lutetium, vanadium, And lanthanum and osmium and astatine and radium-"

But that wasn't until he heard Donnie speed/scream/singing his rendition of "The Elements Lyrics" as it echoed over the sewer tunnels and caused unrecoverable damage to his ear closest to Donnie, as he was drug between himself and Casey. Even though they were being as gentle as they could, Raph had to fight every urge to smother his dear little brother's mouth with his coat

"Aaaaannnnd gold and protactinium and indium and gallium, and iodine and thorium and thulium and thallium.-

"Dear Saint Paul, Donnie I love you man but would you please SHUT UP!" growled Casey , the only other person suffering through as much agony as Raph (well, maybe not as much, after all, Donnie's head was right next to Raph's ear).

Donnie paused for a moment, as though contemplating that very idea but then he threw his head back, "THEREEEEEEEEEE'S-"

The only thing louder then Don's shrill ode to elements was Raph and Casey's moaning in almost perfect agony. Honestly at this point, Raph would rather face the fury of Leo then go through anymore lyrics. He dropped under Donnie's' arm and pushed him into Casey, "Hold-'em steady."

"Raph what are you-"

Raph bent over and wrapped his arm around Donnie's knees and heaved him over his shoulder ("sandwich game!") "I'm getting this nut job back to the Lair before he decides to start singing the freaking Phantom of the Opera-'

"What if he gets sick-?"

"At this point Case I don't' care if he gets sick on the freaking tribunal." with that he doubled his pace with Casey at his side.

He just wanted this night to be over with.

(#)(#)(#)(#)

It was safe to say that Leo was NOT happy with Raph and Casey, and it didn't' help for Donnie to yell, "TAKE ME TO YOU GREEN LEADER!" as soon as they entered the Lair. Causing all eyes to fall on them. But Mikey was the first to run up to them showing actual concern rather then anger. Good ol' Mikey

"What the shell happened to you guys-" but when he drew nearer his face twisted in disgust, "What's that smell?"

"Do-not-ask." ordered Raph, gently bending down and lowering Donnie back on his feet and holding him up by the shoulders (if anything it was to make sure Donnie didn't run off), "Get Donnie to the infirmary, give him a quick x-ray and make sure he doesn't' fall asleep."

Mikey blinked before gently putting Donnie's arm over his neck, as though the smell of vomit would rub off on him, but Donnie smiled loosely, "Hey Mikeymoorapelta ,it's been YEARS."

"Of course it has…Donosaurous Rex, let's go get you some pillows, would you like some pillows?" and lead him away through the door to Donnie's lab where , as soon as the door closed, Raph could vaguely hear Donnie burst out into "The Elements Lyrics" again

But even so Raph couldn't' help but sigh in relief before he began to tear off his disguise, wanting nothing more than to get the smell of Donnie vomit away from him. When he threw the last layer onto the ground he froze to see Leo standing in front of him arms crossed and foot tapping in an annoying matter. Raph only felt grateful that Casey was by his side to help him, but when he glanced around he saw no sight Casey and only the swinging Lair door that had marked his frantic escape

_That miserable coward._

So he was on his own but before Leo could open that stupid mouth of his the sound of Mikey's frantic voice filled the air from the infirmary, "NO! NO Don! Don't' mix those! It won't make coffee! OW! Don't' poke me in the eye-"

That's when Leo glared back at Raph for a sec, then pointed at him, "As soon as I get done taking care of Don, WE ARE TALKING-"and stormed towards the infirmary. Raph growled silently mimicking Leo's words, before hurrying after him.

When he entered the infirmary, he saw Mikey standing next to the med table, holding Donnie by the wrists just as Leo tossed aside Donnie's hoody. ("Don for the last time, you _are_ 'with our green leader'") Leo glared over at Raph and for a sec Raph though Leo was going to explode right then and there but instead he turned back and patted Donnie on the head as Donnie swayed slightly with a stupid smile on his face, "So how much did he drink?"

"Thanks for the note of confidence, he didn't drink anything. He got into a bar fight defending the bartender and got hit in the head. He has a concussion."

"Concussion? That's' why he's acting like a drunken idiot-wait bartender-"

"Not important right now Fearless."

Leo glared at him, before once again resolving himself. HE turned back and put his hand on Donnie's face,before pulling down Donnie's mask slightly and gently putting his thumb over Donnie's eyelid and shine in each eyeball, "it's a bit irregular, but his eyes are dilating. "He looked over to Mikey, "Can I have the x-ray results?"

Mikey nodded quickly hurrying over to the home-made x-ray machine and handing it back to Leo, who took them. But Donnie snapped out of his loopy face and looked over at them again angrily, "For the last time! I don't have time to give birth I have to go build my doomsday device!"

"Don you're not pregnant and-doomsday device? "Leo looked over at Raph alarmed. But for the first time tonight Raph laughed

"Don't get your panties in a twist; it's just what I called his 'perpetual coffee maker' earlier."

,"Right" Leo glanced over at Don again before taking a look at the x-rays, "Luckily his brain isn't' bleeding-"

"He needs medicine, he's been vomiting. His stomach hurts and his head is killing him." Raph ignored Leos' glare again. But Mikey seemed to agree with him because he hurried and grabbed some of the pills they kept,

"Like this?"

"Yeah good, Mikey," yeah sure Leo, take all the credit, "We need to get this medicine down his throat."

But the second the word "medicine" left Leo's lips, Donnie's eyes widen and his hand shout out, grabbing something from Leo's shell and throwing it to the ground before Raph could grab him. Immediately black smoke filled the air and the entire room, the only defense Raph had was to put his hand to his eyes while his free one snatched around angrily, "Dam-you-Don-" but they touched nothing but air. He heard someone press a button and ventilation turned one, the sound of sucking air filled the room and it was cleared allowing Raph to see Mikey standing by the wall panel (good old Mikey, he really did deserve a cookie after this night) and Leo looking around din horror till Raph realized the same thing.

Donnie was gone

Raph slapped his hand over his face, "If that idiot didn't have a concussion already I'd be tempted to GIVE him one-"

"Its not his fault Raph. You're the one who got him this way-"

"And I've also been chasing him over New York trying to help him! This has been my life ALL night-"

"Chasing him over New York-?"

"Uh, guys?" the small voice of Mikey drew Raph's attention. Then he realized the med-table they had been using ( the one with wheels) had disappeared too. It wasn't till he heard the squeaking of wheels and turned to see it miraculously moving on its own (it probably didn't help that a green 3 fingered hand was sticking out from the sheets that covered it and pushing it along slowly) heading for the exit door. Raph and his brothers looked at each other. The three seemed to formulate the same plan. So they slowly moved closer to the table, Mikey blocking its exit, Leo to the left and Raph to the right. They all made eye contact one last time, with the settlest of nods before Leo and Raph dove down and under the table.

The sound of rumpus filled the air, along with the frantic , "NO MORE SANDWICHES NO MORE SANDWICHES!"

But after few seconds, Raph and Leo came up into view with a flailing Donnie. Leo had caught Donnie from behind while Raph grabbed his feet. Despite Donnie mimicking a fish out of water, the 2 were able to get Donnie back on the med table and wheel him back into position. Even though he seemed to calm down once he was back on the table, still Raph quickly walked to the end of the med table and took a hold of Donnie's ankles while Leo gripped Donnie's shoulders (honestly, they didn't know how he'd react again). Mikey popped some pills into his hands and approached slowly, "That's a good Donnie, be a good fake drunk and take some medicine for Mikeymoorapelta , k k?"

Donnie looked straight at him, before he leaned back against Leo, eyes began to relax and closed them, his body language suggesting he had simply fallen asleep. Mikey reached over and placed his fingers against Donnie's jaw and carefully pried it open and slipped the medicine in, lifting his head to help the medicine slide down his throat.

Don turned rigid and pulled his head away pursing his lips together the medicine flew back out of his mouth causing all 3 brothers to release him and duck down to the ground to avoid the 'medicine bullets as Donnie's laughter filled the air, "That really FLEW! Mikey! You're next, see if you can make it to the couch-"

"No No Donosaurous the medicine has to go DOWN your throat."

Instantly the smile slid off of his's face as he turned to look at Leo (who had stood up again), "I don't' like medicine, Leonerasaurus."

"I know bro, but you want your head to stop hurting right?" asked Leo with a warm coaxing smile

But Don bowed his head, looking at his hands as though they held the answer to life, universe and all of creation. Raph face palmed and took the bottle of pills again popping a few onto his hand before he walked over to the med cabinet and pulled out a needle and headed back over. He could Donnie lift his head and eyes widen in terror. Sure it was a low-baller, but he'd deal with it later, "Don, either you swallow the pills yourself and KEEP them down or I'll stick you with morphine using your old friend here."

Donnie scooted away from him slightly, bumping into Leo's ready hands who instantly got a grip on them (in case he tried to flee again), "You know I don't' like needles."

"I know." was Raphs reply

"I hate needles."

"I know.

"You know I don't' like medicine-"

"Donnie either you take those freaking pills or I'll stick this needle where you taught me to stick a catheter last year, _remember_?"

Donnie quickly snatched the medicine out of Raph's hand and swallowed them, (even showing his tongue to show he didn't just hide it). His fell turned sad again as he titled his head back so his scalp was resting again Leo's plastron with his saddest face imaginable, "Can I have ice-cream?"

"Of course you can." His oldest brother's smile was sympathetic (Raph had a feeling he wasn't' going to get the same treatment). Leo carefully took Donnie's arm and slid him off the table and handed him off to Mikey's care (Mikey was saying something about making Donnie his famous ice-cream sundae). Now that Don had actual medicine in his system, Raph sighed out in relief, resting his hand on the medical table. Till he saw Leo take up his 'I'm going to lecture you till you grow old and DIE stance.' Raph had the huge urge to tell him to shove it, but he knew it would come sooner or later, "OK lay it on me Fearless."

"What were you THINKING Raphael?! I realize you don't go out drinking very often, but you promised me you'd look out for you Designated Driver. Aka Don."

"I know and I DID, but I was only in the can for two seconds and Don was pulling a drunk off of his bar-tender friend. He got into a fight and got knocked in the skull. I got there as soon as I could and when I did Casey and Andi-'

"Andi?"

"That Bartender college student that Donnie talks to-"

"Donnie never told me he was talking to a human."

Uh oh, he definitely threw Don under THAT metaphorical bus., "Andi was the one who said Don had a concussion."

"How did they get so close to him-"

"Dam it Leo! I don't' interrupt you when YOU'RE lecturing! Andi was checking him for brain injury Anyway, I was about to pummel the guy who hit Don when Donnie got loose. Long story short, I found him in the museum, and got him back here and no one was the wiser." He definitely wasn't' going to tell Leo that Don was almost hit by a train. Maybe in 20 or so years when they looked back on this as a 'remember the time', "

"Raph you got Don hurt you could have gotten him killed. You should have called."

Actually, through that whole ordeal, that had never once occurred to him. But that only fueled Raph's anger, "Would ya shut it for 3 seconds?! I know tonight went badly, really badly. But you know what?! I don't' regret taking Don with me when I go to the bar, or anywhere-'

"Raph-"

"I said shut it" he waited again, to see if Leo would go back to screaming at him. But Leo simply crossed his arms, which Raph assumed meant 'keep screaming at me', "Donnie sometimes spends weeks in the Lair even with patrol. He needs to experience actual social contact! It's the only way he leaves this shell hole and he normally does end up having some sort of fun out of it. So if you'll excuse me." He stormed right out.

Leaving Leo to stand there, it took a little bit for Leo to realize that his hand had inadvertently crushed the pill bottle he was holding (he didn't realize he had even been holding it). He brushed the plastic pieces off his hand and put the remaining pills in a plastic bag when he saw that Splinter was standing in the doorway, "I heard you "talking" to Raphael about his experiences tonight."

"Yeah," Leo turned away and set the bag into the drawer, "Sometimes I think Raph just wants to give me a headache."

"Although I believe Raphael's personality may seem that way, I am sure that was not his intention tonight. I am simply grateful he was able to bring Donatello home. After all, you both have ways of helping your younger brothers-"

"My way doesn't give my little brothers a concussion" he quickly bit his breath, realizing he had interrupted Splinter, but his father's eyes were sympathetic as he waved his hand for Leo to continue, "Maybe its best we cut our trips to the surface a little bit. Especially with everything that happened tonight." He shook his head lightly, "I don't' know what he's thinking, Don's not lonely-"

"Leonardo, perhaps this is one of those times when listening does more help than talking." And with that Splinter walked out of view with a song in his throat causing Leo to swallow his sentence. It wasn't like Leonardo ever ignored his father, but he couldn't fight the feeling that HE was right. Infact, he knew he was. Raph SHOULDN'T of gone out and Raph SHOULD of called. He wasn't about to change his mind about that anytime soon.

Just as he got ready to leave the room, the sound of loud hacking and sputtering doubled his steps and sent him running into the living room witnessing a large cloud of brownish orange dust filling the kitchen, "Dam it Mikey!" he cursed loudly and ran in their direction.

Mikey and Raph were huddled up around Donnie, who was doubled over the sink (where the dust seemed to be coming from). Raphs hand was gently rubbing Donnie's shaking form when Leo ran in, "What the shell happened now?!" he demanded

"Uh." Mikey glanced over at Raph, as though hoping for a hand, but Raph seemed to focused on helping Donnie cough, '"I was making Donnie's sundae when he tried to chug the cinnamon. I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize to me apologize to him." Leo's tone came out harsher then he intended, but he didn't care. He was about to take up 'brotherly arms' when he felt a hand touch his arm, turning he saw Splinter walk past him (probably drawn in by the 'cinnamon mushroom cloud') and went over to the frdge, pulling out a glass of milk and standing by Donnie, "Donatello." after he got his attention he handed him the glass which the little brother downed quickly. He must of noticed the confusion on Leo's face because he smiled, "This isn't the first time one of my sons has tried to drink cinnamon." giving Mikey a knowing glance.

Even though Leo was relieved, it didn't stop him from puling Raph out of the way (who clearly didn't appreciate it) and took up his place rubbing Don's back who was now breathing deeply as his shoulders shook the disillusioned turtles eyes squeezed shut (probably to stop his eyes from watering) and hissing at Raph, "you were here, why didn't you stop him?!"

"Yer kidding right?! You don't' think I would have if I COULD!?"

"you obviously haven't been trying too hard-"

That struck a nerve, causing Raph to glare heavily, "OH really? You think I haven't been TRYING to help him?! You think I let him run loose all over New York because I was AMUSED?!"

"Is there any OTHER explanation?!"

"How about because Donnie's been acting like a complete psychopath?! Did you NOT see what happened in the med room with all THREE of us-" then he forced his teeth together, a growl escaping, "Actually, you know what? I got Don back here, now it's YOUR turn to keep him alive." he patted Donnie on the shoulder (who was far too interested in using his tongue to get every drop fo milk out of his cup), "Just call me over when he tries to build a REAL doomsday device." and stormed out of the room.

Leo shook his head and grabbed the cup from Don, "you got it all Don."

Donnie blinked for a moment before he realized he had lost his trinket and his face fell again before looking over to Splinter, "Hey….Master Splinter?"

"Yes Donatello?" said his father, using the same tone he used on Michelangelo,

"I don't' have a belly button."

"Yes Donatello I realize this."

"but you do."

"Yes Donatello."

Donnie looked around again before leaning his head in close to Splinters head whispering loudly, "_what's your secret?_"

Splinter blinked in shock as Mikey began to laugh loudly (even after Leo glared at him to stop). When Leo started to notice Donnie swaying slightly and took his arms, "Um, maybe I should get him to bed. He should be fine since his brain isn't' damaged." and began to guide Donnie out of the room by the wrist. But the confused turtle wasn't done yet,

"But Leonerasaurus, Sensei has the secrets to eternal belly buttons-"

"yes and like all of Master Splinters secrets, he will tell us in time." He knew fully well that Don knew the reason behind "belly buttons' but he wasn't going to push it."I'll stay at his side just to be sure though." It wasn't that he didn't' trust his brothers, but Mikey would probably end up keeping Don up all night and Raph. The thought of Raph caused a growl to escape his throat.

He was guiding Donnie towards the bedrooms when suddenly he fetla swift yank on his arm which pulled him to a complete stop, "what the-" he turned to see Donnie standing there with his bottom lip out and his other arm gripping a beam tightly," Donnie what are you-"

"I don't want to go back."

"You don't' want to go back WHERE-"

"I don't wanna go back to the Lair. Its cold there and I don't like it."

Leo blinked for a moment and turned to face him "Donnie…" he spoke slowly, "you're IN the Lair."

Donnie looked straight at him then looked around frantically, "When did we get here?!"

"We've BEEN here! Remember?! Now its time to go to bed." he yanked on Don's arm again but his little brothers fingers were gripping the beam with demon like ferocity," This isn't funny Donnie!"

"I want ice-cream."

"You can't HAVE icecream right now Don you gotta get some sleep!"

"If I'm trying to sleep then why are you giving me ice-cream? Didn' you listen to me before, Ice-cream will cause worms to long for the hugs they can never have."

IT took Leo a little bit to wonder if this was really happening. If this REALLY was his level minded brother. out of the corner of his eye he could see Raph sitting in a recliner, but his attention was solely fixed on Leo struggling against Don, seemingly amused then yelled over "Donnie, if you don't let go of the beam then the Dalek's will find Rose Tyler!"

Donnie's eyes widen with horror as he released the beam quickly and grabbed Leo by the shoulders, "YOU CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN LEONERASAURUS! YOU CANT LET THE DALEKS FIND ROSE TYLER CAUSE THE CYBERMAN WILL COME AND-" Leo grabbed Donnie by the wrists and pried him off slowly and glared over at Raphs direction, "Thanks a lot."

"NO prob big-bro."

But Donnie kept babbling, another Don trait. Leo was about to say something else when suddenly Donnie grabbed Leo's arm with both hands , straightened up his legs and fell straight backwards before Leo could react, "DON-" despite his years of trailing, it couldn't stop from falling after Don. When Don fell on the ground, his feet reached p and pressed into Leos' plastron and vaulted him over Don's head, "INCOMING Leonerasaurus!' he shouted sending Leo flying through the air and landing right on the couch on his face. Even with his face full of cushion, he could barely hear Donnie yell, "UMPA!". Leo cursed heavily and began to squirm around, trying to get off the couch, but the cushion was caught on his shoulder, "Dam it Don-" finally the cushion gave way and Leo slid onto the floor. He rolled onto his back to see Raph standing over him, arms crossed and face smug (while Mikey laughed his shell off in the background, but standing close enough to help if needed), "What?" he demanded.

"Not so easy to take care of a delusional Don is it?" he smirked and walked away a air of satisfaction about him. Leo cursed again and rolled to his feet, running his shoulder (Quite amazed that he hadn't been hurt in that little stunt). Luckily Don was still on his back when he jumped over the couch, and seemed just as happy to see his oldest brother as he was pulled back up, "Ok ok Leonerasaurus! You passed your Bar Exam! Now it's my turn!" he turned around and held his arms out, falling straight back, without much of a choice Leo quickly caught him under the arms but the sudden displacement of weight caused Donnie's feet to start sliding forward as he laughed manically, "Donatello BEHAVE." Leo ordered as he struggled to get Don back on his feet. Usually the full name thing worked on Don, (which was never used very often). But, judging by the way Don rolled his head back to look at him with a miserable look on his face, it was just as effective, "But I want to be a lawyer too."

"No you don't Don, remember?" he finally got Don into a standing position again and held him by the shoulders from behind (incase he tried anything stupid again)," You said that ,even though the process is astonishing, that being a lawyer is soul-crushing and you don't' like to argue with people, remember?'

"Of course I know that!" he rolled his head back to look at Leo, "I told YOU that. Do you ever remember anything I tell you?"

Apparently concussion Don had a attitude. Something that (judging from the laughter in the Living room) Mikey and Raph found very hilarious. Raph especially so (probably because it wasn't' happening to him anymore). Leo took several deep breaths but then saw Don's "sad face" back, "What is it Don?" he asked through forced teeth

"Are you ok princess Leonerasaurus?"

Atleast THAT was more Don like. Even if Donnie wasn't coherent, there was still a concern on his face that was always there when Leo needed it. Already Leo started relaxing but that's when he realized he had been squeezing Dons' arm tighter then he had meant to and quickly put on a smile, "Yeah of course Donosaurous."

But Don didn't seem convinced. Leo gently coaxed him along Even though it took a little bit Leo was finally able to help Donnie lie down on his bed. Well to be more accurate, Don broke free of his brothers grip and cannonballed onto the bed yelling, "OH MY GOD ITS SO FLUFFY!' (obviously forgetting Leo's frown altogether) rolling around on the sheets before bundling them up in his hand and sitting up, rubbing his head against them lovingly with the love and affection of a extremely tiny dog.

Leo smiled softly, sitting on the edge of the bed he picked up a blanket off the floor and draped it over Donnie. Hoping the warmth would send him to sleep, "yes Donnie, beds tend to be very soft."

Donnie turned and looked at him, bottom lip stuck out and eyes scrunched in confusion, "Who is this, Donnie you speak of? I am not Donnie!"

"Then who are you now?"

"I….I." then his eyes lit up as he pointed at Leo's face with a dramatic gesture, "I AM THE DOCTOR! Master Traveler of Time and Space!" after a sec Donnie bent his finger and plopped back down on the bed, burring his face into the blanket, "The Master of Time and Space.…is tired…"

Leo laughed slightly rubbing Donnie's scalp. His conversation with Raph coming back to him, "OK…Doctor?"

Donnie mumbled into his sheets to show he had heard him

"Can you tell Donnie something for me? Can you tell Donnie that it's probably best if he stops talking to that Andi person?"

Donnie raised his head looking right at him with almost lucidity, enough for Leo to see the sadness in his eyes. Slowly Donnie lowered himself back onto his bed and mumbled, "I can tell him."

"What's wrong Don-I mean Doctor?" but his little brother simply shook his head. It was hard enough to get Don to tell him what was wrong when he was coherent. This was a new battlefield. Leo reached forward and placed a hand on the back of his little brother's neck, brushing off a bit of cinnamon, "Would that make Donnie sad? If he couldn't talk to his friend?"

Donnie, without looking at him, nodded.

"Is…is Donnie lonely?"

There was a pause, before a muffled voice came out from the sheets, "I think he is. April has a new job and is focused on her family. Leatherhead has Honeycutt to talk to now so Donnie doesn't hear from them very often. And his brothers-"

Leo's hand stiffened slightly, but started to rub Donnie's' head as though that would coax the words out of him, "What about Don's brothers?"

"They have their own lives. Their own friends. But Donnie loves them. Master Splinter asks if Don's OK but Don doesn't want to worry anyone. Don doesn't blame anyone though it's his own fault…."

"Oh…" Leo almost bit his own tongue to keep from cursing himself. OF course don was lonely, why hadn't he seen it? I mean duh, even Raph saw it. He thought back to the person Raph had mentioned, "Does Donnie like talking to Andi? That bartender?"

Donnie raised his head to look at Leo; the sadness seemed to be gone, "Yeah! Andi's fun, Andi's' fun to talk to, and Andi gets my physics jokes. And I always win at Periodic tic-tack-to!" after that Donnie dropped his head back on the bed so fast Leo grabbed his shoulders,

"Don? Are you-"but then he recognized the soft snores coming from Donnie's mouth. After realizing Don had fallen asleep he shook his head, "You are never getting a concussion again Don, I don't' care if you have to wear a freaking helmet into battle. This is just ridicules."

(#)(#)(#)(#)

Leo's internal clock snapped him awake and found himself staring at Donnie's feet. At first he was confused then he realized he was on Donnie's bed. But that wasn't right, he muddled, as he sat up and rubbed his head. He had been asleep on the chair last time he had checked. That's when he also realized that there had been a pillow under his head, that a part of Don's blanket had been tucked around him and that Don had scooted over and laughed slightly, "You're a softie even when you're out of your mind Don" he rubbed Donnie's scalp slightly only to have his little brothers face winch in his sleep and his hand waved up slightly, "Hurts." and he rolled away.

Leo shook his head before taking the pillow Don had placed under his head and carefully slid it under Donnie's sensitive noggin. He noticed the smell of something rancid in the air and realized Don had probably gotten sick again sometime last night "Lets just hope that you feel better when you wake up eh?" he said to Donnie's sleeping back. Before exiting the room, already the sound of moving pots and cracking silverware filled the Lair, and it didn't take Leo very long to see Raph in the kitchen, slamming helpless Tupperware on the counter, "Son of a Bishop, where the shell is it-"

"Raph? What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" growled Raph as he shoved all the plates back into the cupboards (ignoring the obvious cracking sounds in the air). Leo was almost tempted to tease him about that, but he decided to go for another response, "Well, to be honest it's not that obvious."

"I'm looking for that hangover cure that Don normally makes for me and Casey."

"I thought you only had one beer though-"

"Yeah but it's for Don. He also makes it when I get a headache too. It works pretty darn well." before opening a second drawer with aggression, "If I could find what ever the shell he uses-"

"It's pre-made, and he keeps it in the breadbox."

"We have a breadbox?" after following Leo's finger, Raph walked over to the hidden wonder and opened it, pulling out a jar with writing on it that read, 'Incase of Hangover or Headache, "Huh, so he really does make a homemade hangover cure. Didn't know he went through so much trouble." Then he began to prepare it for a cup of tea.

Leo only watched him for a moment, taking a seat at the counter and running his hands over the worn surface, "Hey Raph, I talked to Don-or rather 'The Doctor'" adding air quotes "last night, and" he paused, "I'm not saying I overreacted but Don did admit he was lonely."

"Huh, so I was right?" Raph's lips twisted slightly, as though in thought, "Maybe I'm the one who got hit in the head-"

"I'm serious; I didn't know Donnie was feeling this way. I should have paid more attention-"

"What was he supposed to say? You know Don, he aint much on burdening others. With him EVERYTHING he asks help for is burden. And he already used up his personal 'ask help once a year' rule 3 months ago when he asked you to pick up dinner."

"That's not the same Raph, he should-"

"I know he should come to us if something's bothering him. But he doesn't."

Leo looked back at the counter, "But you figured it out."

"Don't give yourself a pity party Leo, I thought this was about Don."

Leo glared at him (maybe the reason his eyes were hurting him so much was because he was glaring so much lately) before sighing in defeat, "Yeah, I guess there's no harm in letting him have a human friend. Him or Mikey…" then he looked back at Raph, "Just please promise me to look out for him for him better next time you two go out on the town?''

Raph crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows Leo, but the eldest couldn't' help but smile bad sadly. They both knew what the other was thinking. Even though they were the eldest and even though it was their responsibility to look out for their little brothers, there was no force on earth that would keep them out of trouble for very long.

"You know I will Fearless. And besides Andi seems like a nice girl, so we don't have to worry on that front."

"Yeah I guess-" then Leo's eyes bugged out of his head as he looked at Raph with slight horror, "Andi's a girl!?"

"OH right, I knew I forgot something-"

Before Leo could start off on a whole new lecture (Which would lead to another fight and another absolute mess) when the sound of shattering glass filled the air along with Mikey running out of Donnie's room (Leo couldn't quite remember when Mikey had snuck in there) and a very awake Donatello stumbling out after him screaming, 'GET BACK HERE MIKEY!"

"IT WAS A JOKE!" Mikey quickly looked in the direction of his 2 oldest brothers and ran over there, leaping over the counter and ducking behind Leo. Donnie stumbled after him, lucid eyes deranged and fixed onto Mikey like a death-missile and stumbling with the grace of a legless zombie, grabbing onto anything sturdy to keep himself walking straight, "Wh-when I get m-my hands on you-" he reached for the counter but the dizziness took over and he stumbled slightly, Raph quickly reached out and caught his little brother , guiding him over and putting a arm around his shell"Easy Donnie! You've had a long night-"

"Yes, I heard. My dearest little brother was telling me all about it."

"Look, it wasn't your fault. Anyone could have gotten a concussion from that hit-"

Don looked at Raph, "So I got a concussion huh? That' not what HE told me." he nodded angrily at the cowering Mikey, ("Donnie it was a joke!")

"What exactly did he tell you?"

"Well when I woke up to Mikey shaking my shell, a splitting headache and vomit in my trashcan, my obvious conclusion was that I had somehow gotten intoxicated last night. MIKEY went on to tell me about my many adventures, which included getting into a drinking contest, beating up a pair of giant Siamese twins, running from police, somehow stealing a train and derailing 5 others-"

"You didn't steal a train, it barely got close to you," (to which Leo added, "What?!")

"Then he kindly continued to tell me that, after I robbed several museums that you called the others in. That you ended up finding me in the remains of the bar stumbling out of a broom closet with _Karai_." he looked over at Leo, "_Karai_."

Leo looked back over his shoulder at his shaking little brother; Mikey was giving him best 'save me' look. His best puppy face. Only used in dire situations, which truly meant Mikey, was scared for his life. Leo smiled sadly and placed a hand on Mikey's shoulder, just when Mikey began to relax Leo grabbed his forearm and trapped it up his back (using Mikeys' surprise to grab the other one too) and yelled back to Donnie, "I got him for you Donosaurous!"

"What?! Leo what are you doing!?"

"Sorry baby brother, but you told him he slept with KARAI-"

"I implied it! IMPLIED-"

"Doesn't matter." he waddled around so Mikey, whose feet were dancing around fantically as though he could suddenly learn to run o air, was facing Don; "He's all yours! Law of the land!"

Don opened his mouth to say something when his face started to turn green again, he put his hand over his mouth, "Oh dear shell not again…."

But Raph suddenly grinned the grin of devils and quickly took Don by the shoulders and hurried him over to where Leo held Mikey, "Aim well little brother, just try not to hit Leo."


End file.
